I Do Love You
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: It's not as easy as it seems.  Just to say 'I Do' to one's intended when the man they're really in love with isn't the person they're about to marry.  FLUFF. KxZ


**Disclaimer: **I know owns the loveliness that is Vampire Knight. Rock on, Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Love You<strong>

She's absolutely the prettiest thing he's ever seen.

Her hair is long and flowing down her back in waves of the sweetest brunet. Eyes, the color of chocolate, eagerly take in her surroundings as lips as delicate as Rose petals pull back into a heart-shattering sort of smile. Wrapped all in white, her small form seems all the more desirable with the way the expensive fabric grips her curves.

His eyes follow her the whole way down, regardless of how hard he has to try to keep them there.

Half the crowd is calm and joyous as they watch her drift past – their model-worthy smiles barely brushing past second best compared to the groom and bride-to-be. Some are the slightest bit envious, but they're older now – and so, _so_ much wiser. The rest – a small section towards the front – are a mix of different emotions. There's happiness, nervousness, and pure, uncontrollable _anger_.

And, while Kaname watches his dear girl walk down the aisle towards him, he can't help the sick twist to his stomach. Because, of course, he's having second thoughts about all of this.

Because it's just too tempting to give it all up and run towards a destiny that he's built for himself – as impossible as it may seem.

He can't honestly tell himself that – one-hundred percent – _this_ is what he wants. Yuuki as his wife, children, a mansion of magnificent proportions…

But, inevitably, it's the life he's been given. He cannot hand it away and risk breaking his lovely sister's heart.

Still…

It's not as easy as it seems. Just to say 'I Do' to one's intended when the man they're really in love with isn't the one they're about to marry.

It's a rather difficult task, indeed.

And he knows he shouldn't be thinking about this now – what with Yuuki looking so stunning and vampires of all classes practically drooling over the arrangement in anticipation for whatever future events they have planned – but he cannot, for the life of him, push it aside.

His eyes – traitorous beings that they are – even bother to _land_ on the one who's currently screwing with his brain.

Front row, black suit, purple tie, silver hair…

It's not fair. It really, _really_ is not_ fair_. Even when the hunter is grumpy, he's _gorgeous_. With his lips in such a pout…It should be a crime…

And it doesn't help that his hair is the slightest bit messy – probably due to the incredible winds outside. Or that his tie is crooked, or that his shoes are covered in massive amounts of mud. It only makes things ten million times worse.

He's so insanely…_Zero_. Everything about him is pure and original – as tainted as he may feel. And while Yuuki is as innocent as it gets, she isn't_ him_.

Kaname loves her terribly, but as a sister more than anything romantically-centered. He wants to ruffle her hair and call her 'cute', not share a bed and call her 'his'.

But he has to suck it up, because love is almost always unrequited and put to rest, anyway. He cannot hope for anything more that the hunter's happiness, even if it's not because of him.

Though this thought does nothing to cease the ache in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Of course<em>, Zero thinks. _Kaname just has to look stunning. Fuck, he even outshines _Yuuki_!_

And it's _almost _an unbelievable thought, until he realizes that it's too late now, anyway, so he should just get to thinking about what he's for so long wanted to.

Kaname is stunning, and Yuuki is the same, adorable little girl that she's always been – even in a wedding dress.

He wants to leave for the bar. Drown his pain, his hatred, and, most importantly, his _confusion_.

But, of course, this has to be a two-hour long reception. There's no way in hell he'll be able to leave, anyway. Not with Cross on his left and Yagari on his right. Of course, Toga would be more than happy to leave, but Kaien comes first, and, what he wants, he gets.

So, he's fucked.

Now, he can't do anything but sit and watch Kuran sweep Yuuki off her feet – just like he'd always wanted and planned.

Yuuki looks about ready to pee her pants she's so excited, while Kuran's just as calm and unreadable as ever. He doesn't look at anything that isn't Yuuki, though.

_Damn, this can't be over soon enough…_

* * *

><p>Kaname flashes his best (fake) smile as Yuuki slips her arm through his, as he takes one last look at the man that he soon won't even be able to think about. As he turns away, he feels like he's lost something important.<p>

The priest isn't your usual, run-of-the-mill man for a wedding. He's a high-class vampire who only needs a few drops of blood and some words to tie two souls together.

Yuuki hangs tight to his arm, but, to him, she feels more like a dead-weight than a wife.

This marriage is something different, too.

Vampire marriage is something of a whole new world.

It bonds two beings pretty damn near permanently. Even if something went wrong in the future, Kaname and Yuuki would be stuck – bound by a marriage that forced them to see the good in one another.

It wouldn't be such an ugly thought if he loved Yuuki as wholly as he loved…_someone else_.

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama," the priest says, cocking his head to the side and smiling as he bows politely before the two purebloods – King and Queen of their beloved race. Brother and sister. _Soul mates_.

"If you would please, Kaname-sama…" He nods towards Yuuki's hand, as if to suggest the start of the reception. "Prick her finger."

Yuuki's face flushes out of old, human habit. The thought of Kaname's lips to her finger…Well, it does little to calm her down.

Which is why she has to stop this.

When he bends forward, she places her free hand over the one holding her other. "Onii-sama, please, don't do it for my sake."

Blinking a few times, Kaname has to look up at her face to get what she's saying.

"I've known for quite some time now, Kaname. But, when I saw you looking as I walked in, I knew it for sure…"

Of course, her voice is already much too low for any of the other's to hear, but he lowers his even more just to be safe. "Yuuki, what are you…"

"I saw the way you looked at Zero, Kaname. You looked at him like you've never before looked at me. Even when I was a human, you never adored me the way you adore him, now. I'm sorry I hadn't realized it sooner. Then, you might not have needed to go and waste so much time and money."

Again, he blinks. "Yuuki, if you're suggesting that I'm in love with Kiryuu…"

"Then I'm suggesting the truth, aren't I? Please, Onii-sama, even I can see that our hearts aren't as loyal as we make them seem. You're not the only one who doesn't feel that this is right."

"But, our destinies, Yuuki. Surely…" He doesn't know what he wants to say. He's so lost in his confusion that he can't even finish a proper sentence.

"Our destinies were always ours to make. You were just too foolish to notice it sooner."

"So, then, you want me to…"

And, before he can really get a grip on what's happening, she's pulling her hand away and standing up to address the audience. "The wedding's off. I'm dumping Kaname."

It's so unlike a pureblood to say something so ridiculous. At first, vampires start to laugh. They shake their heads and curse the girl for being so humorous.

Until they notice how serious she seems.

"Really, my heart belongs to another man."

Kaname has to smile at that one, even if he's still a bit confused.

Of course, she's still being serious.

"Zero, will you please come up here?"

It takes a few repetitions of his name before the youth finally looks up, blinking rapidly against his confusion as both vampires and humans turn to stare and glare at him. "W-what?"

Kaname watches the hunter's confusion, realizing that it's probably mirroring his own right about now. Seriously, what the hell is up his sister's sleeve?

"Zero, come _here_," she smoothly demands, smiling like a reaper as she pulls the veil from her hair and lets it fall to the floor. "I have something to give you."

The boy stands up slowly, brushing off the looks like dirt, as he looks at anything that isn't the male pureblood standing a little ways behind his sister. Now is no time to lose his pride.

"Yes, Yuuki?" he mumbles, trying to keep his voice as low as physically possible.

"Do you love my brother?"

The question is so blunt – so unexpected – that he answers just as unexpectedly. "Yes."

Her smile grows wider as he realizes his mistake. "I-I mean…no…n-not at…all, actually…hmm…nope…" His face is beet red, practically a tomato with all of the blood that's rushing to his cheeks. It was a secret he didn't even know he had, but one that he realizes is true all the same.

While Zero stutters and trips over his words, Kaname smiles like the idiot he secretly is.

Screw being the calm and composed pureblood he's supposed to be. Screw his future with Yuuki and all of the children he's supposed to have. Besides, if he's living in a mansion, it's with _Zero_.

So, as Yuuki practically cackles with glee, he steps forward, grabs Zero in his arms, and kisses the hunter senseless.

* * *

><p>"Zero, will you marry me?"<p>

"In your fucking _dreams_, Kaname."

"_Ze-ro! Pleaaaaaassseee_?"

"Nope. You know I don't like that kind of nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!"

From his position on the hunter's chest, Kaname looks up to pout at the hunter. "If we don't get married, then we'll never be officially bonded!"

"You do realize that we're two guys, right?"

"So? Other vampires do it all the time!"

"Well then go marry them!"

"I just might!"

Silence filters through the room, practically choking the couple as they wait for their lover to break. Zero tightens his grip around Kaname's body, reassuring him in his own way that it's nothing personal. He loves Kaname to death, he really does, but his experience with weddings hasn't been so great as of late. Just a few months ago, in fact, he was the reason Yuuki fell in love with that ridiculous fool of a noble - Aido – rather than the great Kaname Kuran. He was sure no one would show up, anyway. Not after _that _disaster (as happy as it's made him since).

And then, he feels lips sucking eagerly at his collarbone.

As innocently as if he were a week-old kitten, Kaname's looking up at him as he leans over his lover, gently massaging the youth's skin with his lips and tongue. "Pretty please, Zero?"

"That's n-not…fair…nnngh…" He tilts his head back and moans as Kaname's tongue flicks out to lick at his sensitive skin. "Cheater!"

"Hmm. Does that mean you'll marry me?"

Fuck it. Why not? "Damnit, Kaname! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! I'll do it a thousand times over if it makes you happy!"

And then, to make it official, he pulls Kaname's face down towards his, and seals the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Eh, I don't know:P

Just a cute little one-shot to please the readers of Over the Edge, who have been waiting for weeks now for an update:/ Sorry, guys. I'm working on it, I promise! Don't give up on me:(

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one! It was written over the course of two hours, and isn't too good, but that's okay, since it's fluff! Yah! FLUFF:D

REVIEW, MY LOVELIES:)


End file.
